a million trillion billion thoughts
by schlechtigkeit
Summary: ¿Sabes que creo? La soledad es parte de la vida desde el principio de la humanidad, nunca podrás deshacerte de ella. Y no importa lo mucho que las personas lo intenten, se herirán los unos con los otros, nunca se entenderán completamente. Entonces, ¿en qué se supone que creen? ¿Me entiendes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Este fic pertenece a la actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8": Escribe a partir de una palabra.

 **Palabra:** _Efímero:_ aquello que dura durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto.

 **Propuesta** por _Midnigttreasure._

 **Pairing:** Koushiro/Mimi.

 **N/A:** Probablemente todos los drabbles que suba de esta actividad sean narrados de esta forma.

 **Título:** _"Mimi-san, eres…"_

* * *

Mimi-san, eres una ninfa. Una ninfa con cabellos rosados, piel de porcelana y manos de algodón. Tú tocas mi piel con lentitud y por un momento siento como arrancas, arteria por arteria, mi diminuto y frio corazón, escucho el sonido vacío de las gotas de sangre cayendo sobre mi pecho y tu indulgente risa que inunda mis oídos mientras pienso que es la nana más hermosa.

Ah, Mimi-san, eres una bruja. Una bruja con sonrisa despectiva, con ojos dorados que lo analizan todo y con un porte tan elegante que deja a la más antigua aristocracia como simples plebeyos. Tu recorres mi piel con lentitud con tus suaves dedos y siento como si arañaras mi piel con tus uñas de aguja que me hacen sentir el más enfermo placer.

Lo sé, Mimi-san, eres un demonio. Un demonio que viene directo del infierno y que parece ser subordinada de Asmodeo. Siento tus besos contra mi cuello y de repente dejas que toque tu piel por una fracción de segundo, la sensación es tan _efímero_ que simplemente queda como un recuerdo en mi mente pero tu cara de placer perdura por siempre ante mis ojos.

Mimi-san, eres una chica. Una chica de la cual no sé si estoy enamorado o simplemente ilusionado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Este fic pertenece a la actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8": Escribe a partir de una palabra.

 **Palabra:** _Elocuencia:_ el arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover.

 **Propuesta** por _Midnigttreasure._

 **Pairing:** Jun/Hikari

 **N/A:** No tengo ni fucking idea de que acabo de escribir.

 **Dedicatoria:** A Blue por ser mi primer review. Aylofiu

 **Título:** _"_ _Hypocritically smiling_ _"._

* * *

 _ **Está bien, la soledad es agonizante pero (eres hermoso en tus raíces podridas) y yo estoy contigo.**_

 **One thousand teeth.**

Neil Josten.

i.

 **P** equeña chica que está llena de sonrisas hipócritas que cautivan a chicos por doquier.

(déjame que te enseñe sobre como debes sonreír—)

ii.

 **J** un es como una flor que nunca se marchita y que resplandece de un rojo intenso —como su cabello— y que estalla en miles, trillones, billones de emociones a cada momento.

Ella es tan fácil de leer y tan fácil de querer engañar. (aunque estas siendo ciego si crees que podrás hacerlo)

Jun es como una pequeña flor de juventud —que se enamora fácilmente y pierde el interés con suma más rápido de lo que se enamora— y que está en búsqueda de un sueño que es encontrar a alguien

(¿quién?)

que la ame tanto como ella está dispuesta a amar.

Jun-san es

b-r-i-l-l-a-n-t-e.

iii.

 **H** ikari san la observa a veces.

Jun-sa que es la hermana mayor de Daisuke. Jun-san que es la hermana mayor de su amigo. Jun-san que parece gustar de chicos lindos. Jun-san que parece ilusionarse con suma facilidad. Jun-san que pierde el interés aún más rápido que cualquier otra. Jun-san que es una chica. Jun-san que la mira como una simple amiga de su querido hermano menor. Jun-san que la llama Hi-ka-ri- _chan._

Hikari piensa que le ha tomado demasiada atención.

La sonrisa de Jun-san que es tan carismática. La habilidad comunicativa que de Jun-san que la cautiva. La _elocuencia_ de Jun-san a la hora de hablar que hace que su mirada se pierda entre sus labios de cereza y comience a tener pensamientos que nunca ha tenido—y deseos que parecen ser más y más fuertes— y de repente la sonrisa surge en su rostro y finge que nunca ha pensado en ello.

Hikari de repente tiene deseos obscenos.

Hikari la mira de formas que no ve a sus otras chicas —y a ni una chica en particular— y de repente se pierde en su mirada de caoba y sus propios ojos achocolatados se dilatan. Hikari que sonríe cada que la ve aunque esta misma sonrisa nunca llegue a sus ojos y Jun-san que no parece notarlo porque de repente tiene interés en un nuevo chico.

Todo es culpa de Jun-san.

Jun-san que es tan carismática. (tanto que sus palabras le enervan la sangre y la hacen querer tocarse en ciertos lugares por las noches)

Todo es culpa de Hikari.

Que no tiene el valor de reconocer lo que es pero…

¿Qué?

Hikari tiene deseos obscenos y Jun-san miradas llenas de amor por chicos que conoce un día y al siguiente desecha.

—Tu sonrisa es tan hipócrita, tan hipócrita, tan hipócrita.

iv.

(tu sonrisa es tan linda y es tan falsa a la vez)

— ¿Qué?

v.

—Hikari- _chan_ , tu sonrisa es tan linda. —Jun le sonríe y por un momento parece que se ha dado cuenta de algo. —Pero últimamente estas algo rara.

Hikari no responde y en cambio vuelve a sonreír tan hipócritamente como otras veces.

— ¿Estas en busca de Daisuke?

Y Jun no responde y en cambio le retiene la mirada a Hikari y se acerca uno, dos, tres pasos y ambas quedan frente a frente.

—Últimamente no eres la misma.

(ella tampoco)

—Quizá simplemente he crecido.

—O quizá estas mintiendo.

Quizá.

vi.

 **P** equeña Hikari-chan que sonríe hipócritamente pero aun así logra cautivar a chicos mayores a ella.

Deja de fingir y mírame con sorna y hazme saber que sientes sobre mí.

Ah, quizá simplemente divago.

vii.

Jun-san, tus palabras me conmueven y tus labios me hipnotizan.

Hazte responsable.

De repente siento hambre. (de tu cuerpo).


End file.
